mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (universe)
The Mario universe refers to the ''Super Smash Flash'' series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from Nintendo's expansive and hugely successful Mario videogame franchise. The Mario universe is Nintendo's most lucrative franchise, and it is flat-out the most successful game franchise in global sales and in history. Mario himself is Nintendo's mascot and is considered the most well-known video game character in the world, and he and his many friends and nemesis have appeared in dozens-upon-dozens of Nintendo video games, many of them best-sellers and several of which are considered some of the greatest games ever released. Directly as a result from this, there are more Mario-themed characters, items, and properties to be found in the Super Smash Flash series than any other Nintendo franchise, not the least of which are six distinctive playable characters : Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario. The Mario universe is so expansive, in fact, that the last three characters are considered stars of their own sub-universes: the ''Yoshi'' universe, the ''Donkey Kong'' universe, and the ''Wario'' universe. Franchise description Nintendo had an arcade game called Radar Scope that was successful in Japan but not very much so in the United States. The then Nintendo president Hiroshi Yamauchi turned to the young game developer Shigeru Miyamoto and entrusted him with the development of a new game, which would be built from units of the Radar Scope game. Miyamoto came up with the game Donkey Kong, the game that would be the debut for the characters Mario (then referred to as "Jumpman" but later named Mario by Yamauchi due to Mario's comical resemblance to Nintendo of America's landlord, Mario Segali) as the hero and the ape Donkey Kong as the enemy. Mario reappeared in Donkey Kong Jr. under his proper name, and he appeared again along with his newly introduced brother Luigi in the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros, battling the turtle-like Shellcreepers as also-introduced enemies. It was not until the 1985 release of Super Mario Bros. for the Famicom/NES that the Mario franchise exploded into international renown. A side-scrolling platformer developed by Shigeru Miyamoto to feature far more attractive gameplay, graphical, and audio elements than any game beforehand, Super Mario Bros. became a worldwide hit, holding the Guinness World Record for best-selling game of all time (40 million units), cementing Nintendo as a world-renowned corporation by 1986, and single-handedly beginning a new era of video gaming that would evolve over many years to become what gaming is today. Super Mario Bros. introduced the Mushroom Kingdom as the fictional world that Mario and Luigi live in, and it introduced Princess "Peach" Toadstool as a main damsel-in-distress and Mario's love interest, as well as the turtle-like Koopa King, Bowser, as the consistent series nemesis, along with many other Mario-related elements such as Super Mushrooms and Starmen as power-up items, Goombas and Piranha Plants as enemies, Princess Peach's Castle as a location, and Toad,(Known as a Mushroom Retainer in that game), another character introduced. The 8-bit NES-era that took place as a result of Super Mario Bros. featured several Mario follow-up games. 1989's Super Mario Bros. 2 was modeled off a Japan-only side-scroller called Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic and released in the U.S., thereby introducing Shy Guys as mainstay Mario enemies. Then Super Mario Bros. 3 was released in 1990 and introduced more elements to the Mario franchise, such as suit upgrades like Raccoon Mario and minor characters such as Bowser's seven children. Both games were massive successes as well. Then when it came time to release the SNES for the 16-bit era, Yamanouchi assigned Miyamoto to develop Super Mario World, once again a massively successful side-scrolling platformer. The game introduced Yoshi, a dinosaur that would serve forever afterward as Mario's mount and pet-like companion in subsequent Mario games, as well as a star of some of its own games, including the 1995 SNES sequel Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which further introduced characters such as Baby Mario. By this time, in addition, a Mario spin-off game for Game Boy, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, had introduced an "evil counterpart" to Mario, the series anti-hero Wario. Also by this time, Donkey Kong had successfully been integrated into his own series of games, starting with Donkey Kong Country. Nintendo's next system was the Nintendo 64. The primary launch game was the seminal Super Mario 64, the game to define the term "3D platformer" and therefore become one of the most influential games ever, contributing to the system's success and helping to permanently usher in an era of 3D gaming. Every Mario game released afterward, for pretty much whatever genre and system involved, would continue to conform to a generally high quality of design and would usually garner high-scoring reviews from the press, and the Mario franchise's appearances in 1999's Super Smash Bros. and 2001's Super Smash Bros. Melee would not be any different. As a whole, the Mario franchise is essentially Nintendo's primary thematic tileset with which to create games of various genres that adhere to a colorful aesthetic. There have been a lot of games featuring Mario and his many cohorts and nemesis released regularly for the past two decades, and more recent games include side-scrolling platformers like New Super Mario Bros. and Super Princess Peach for the DS; 3D platforming adventures such as Super Mario Sunshine for GameCube and Super Mario Galaxy for Wii; a series of popular kart-racing games under the banner of Mario Kart; a long-running series of multiplayer-based party games under the Mario Party name; sub-series of Mario sports games such as Golf and Tennis, among other sports; Role-Playing games like Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story for DS; and of course, the Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games. Aside from the RPGs, however, Mario games rarely feature long, emotionally involved storylines to facilitate character development; the various characters and properties of the Mushroom Kingdom are generally meant to represent personalities in a game-like atmosphere rather than storybook characterization and plot progression. In Super Smash Flash The Mario universe easily outnumbers every other universe represented in Super Smash Flash, perhaps not with playable characters, but it does with stages and items. Characters With two of the 28 fighters hailing directly from the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario series easily outnumbers most of the one single-playable character series and equals many others. However it is outnumbered by the The Legend of Zelda series and even more the Sonic series. *' ': Himself a somewhat short, pudgy, and mustachioed man with a big nose and simplistic attire somewhat reminiscent of a plumber, with blue overalls, red cap, and white gloves as iconic features, Mario is the undisputed mascot of Nintendo and is the most well-known video game character in the world. He has appeared in many, many Nintendo games spanning a large variety of genres, such as platforming, kart racing, sports, and puzzle games, and in almost every appearance he is playable as the most balanced character of that game. He is made to be the most balanced character of the Super Smash Flash. roster, of which this is his first appearance in a fighting game, and new Smash players are encouraged to try out the game as him because of that. *' ': Mario's younger, lankier brother in green rather than red has always been relegated to the role of Mario series co-star. In many Mario games where Luigi appears, he is a selectable alternative character to Mario, such as in the Mario Kart and Mario Party game series, while in some games like Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for GBA, the brothers are on equal terms in importance. There have even been instances where Luigi was the main star in Mario's place, such as in the GameCube puzzle-adventure game Luigi's Mansion where Luigi must use a vacuum-cleaner to suck up ghosts in a haunted mansion to rescue Mario. In Super Smash Flash, Luigi appears as an unlockable, alternative fighter to Mario, with his own unique quirks in his fighting style. Common Enemies The Mario series is one of two universes in SSF to feature a stage where a minor character appears as an obstacle, the other universe being the Sonic universe (Emerald Hill Zone e.v.). *'Koopa Troopa:' These turtle-like henchmen of Bowser's army retract into their shells when jumped upon, and while withdrawn the shells can either be kicked picked up or thrown at other enemies in many Mario platformers. A single hit is enough to defeat it, meaning its shell cannot be used as weapon in SSF. *'Winged Goomba:' Known in other kind of media as Paragoomba, it is an upgraded version of the wimp Goomba, these sport wings and fly around in set of a character player, unlike in the Mario series, in where you stomp them removing it's wings, converting it into simple Goomba enemies. They are beaten once they are hit. Stages The Mario universe, along the Super Smash Bros. universe, is the only franchise to feature in more than one stage in this game. Super Smash Flash features the following stages that are specifically Mario: *' ': The version of this Peach's Castle is very different to all and like Emerald Hill Zone and Hyrule Temple is a custom stage and never has appear in any of the original Super Smash Bros. It consist of a large plain with Peach's Castle in the background and a below little plain with a warp pipe and a pond of water. It is the largest stage in the game. *'Mushroom Kingdom II': Based off in the Melee's stage, it is a stage made up of 3 sections. There are two upper platforms on either side of the stage and one lower one in the middle. The center platform is actually 2 platforms connected by a log. There is a pit on either side of the middle platform. No small logs fall in the waterfall. In addition there is an Adventure Mode stage called Super Mario World based in the level called Yoshi's Island 2 of the game of the same name of the stage. It has the same structure, but the enemies don't have the same position. Items Likewise, there are more items based on Mario-based games than any other franchise. *'Bob-omb': A walking bomb (which doesn't walk in this game), that usually patrols around and explodes when it feels like in the Mario games, making it very dangerous to Mario to run into in his games. In some games, Bob-ombs can be picked up and thrown at an opponent as a volatile projectile; this is the style of Bob-omb usage featured in its appearance as an item. *'Fire Flower': A semi-sentient flower imbued with the power of fire. In many Mario platformers, Mario and Luigi can pick this up and gain the ability to launch fireballs from their hands. In Smash Flash, however, it is used more as a weapon that can be wielded to project a continuous stream of fire into the area in front of the wielder. *'Green Shell': Bowser's army of turtle underlings, called Koopa Troopas, come in several colors of these protective shells. Green-shelled Koopas often walk off the edges of platforms, and if jumped on by Mario, the Koopa will be ejected from its shell. The now-empty Green Shell can then be used as a weapon, either kicked at enemies or thrown at them. As a Smash item, it can be picked-up and thrown at enemies to do damage and often cause them to be sent flying a far distance. In Super Smash Flash 2 The Mario series once again returned in the reboot with new features that makes it one of the biggest universes in the game. Unfortunately, the game is still under development and only a few things were confirmed. Characters Currently only, making now two characters from the Mario franchise playable in SSF2, not counting any sub-franchises, in which case the total number is five. *' ': Mario himself was the first fighter showcased and one was one of the first four playable characters in the first demo. Like some of the SSF2 roster, Mario was given a Final Form that is Fire Mario from the Mario series. However, after his sprite redesign he was give his old Final Smash from Brawl, the Mario Finale. *'Princess Peach': Peach is a damsel-in-distress for Mario to rescue from Bowser's clutches in many Mario games. She is the princess who assumes lordship over the Mushroom Kingdom with her half-sized mushroom-headed servants named Toads. She became playable in demo v0.7. Her Final Smash is Peach Beam. Assist Trophies *'Lakitu': A small Koopa minion of Bowser who rides a cloud, known for thrown Spinies at players. This incarnation is based on the Lakitu from the Mario Kart series, if the player who summoned him is in the trouble from falling of the stage, Lakitu will fish him in the air, allowing him/her to return to the the stage. Stages As for now, only 4 stages have been confirmed to appear while others are proposal only and haven't been confirmed yet. *'Galaxy Tours': A compilation of various galaxy-stages coming from both Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. The difference between this and the original Super Mario Galaxy games' galaxies, is that the planetoids won't been affected by its own gravity making characters fall. The visited galaxies are: :*Comet Observatory (main) :*Freezeflame Galaxy :*Good Egg Galaxy *'Mushroom Kingdom III': A stage successor to SSF's Mushroom Kingdom II, this stage is based on the settings from the first world of Super Mario Bros. 3, Grass Land. Battles mainly take place on the brick blocks that are found above a chasm, if they are attacked, they will get destroyed, but will re-appear again after a short time, a P-Switch usually appears on one of the sides and if it gets pressed, it will make all the brick blocks on-screen to disappear. While the blocks are gone, only a moving platform will be the only way to "cross" the chasm. *'Bowser's Castle': This stage takes elements from the final levels of the Super Mario games, though a medium-sized stage, it is surrounded by damaging lava and players have to avoid the Thwomps that come and crush the levels of the platforms, making them to come in contact with the lava below. *' ': Based off on the Princess Peach's Castle from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Battles take place on the rooftops of Peach's Castle, this stage is far more representative of the castle in its Super Mario 64-onward incarnation. A Banzai Bill flies by and impact with the middle tower, after a while it explodes. Colored switches also appear, and if they are pressed, the will make some ! blocks, which spawn items when hit, and new platforms to appears, A whole new Adventure Mode named as the place where the settings of many Mario game take place, Mushroom Kingdom appears as the first stage of this mode. It is divided in three sections, known so far; an overground section, and underground section and a larger Bowser's Castle. Items *'Blue Shell': A new item from the Mario Kart series. Once throw, it knocks everyone in its way then disappears off screen. It then comes back a few seconds later and blows up on the character that is currently leading the match, the player that, either, is the most point or lives. It will not backfire if it is thrown by the leading player. *'Bob-omb': Returning from SSF, now with minor changes. If the player leaves it alone it will get up and walk around on its own. Once enough time has passed in Sudden Death, Bob-ombs start to fall from the sky in droves. *'Freezie': A new item hailing from Mario Bros.. When it appears, it slides in one direction and will fall off the stage if not picked up in time. It can be hurled at an opponent to encase that opponent in a slab of ice, and he/she will be temporarily immobilized as you whale on him and pile on the damage without any knockback. *'Green Shell': Returning from SSF, now this shell has been improved to work like it does the Smash Bros. games, being touched in anyway will cause this shell to send it sliding along the ground. Green Shell can ricochet back the direction it is traveling if it bumps into a wall or is hit by an attack, so players must keep an eye on this item. *'Poison Mushroom': A new item. After the release of Super Mario Bros., a direct sequel was released in Japan afterward that would later be released stateside as "The Lost Levels", part of the package for Super Mario All-Stars for the Super NES, and it featured mushrooms that looked similar to Super Mushrooms but would actually hurt Mario instead of make him bigger if he grabbed it. The Poison Mushroom is an item that looks like the Super Mushroom, but will cause the character that touches it to temporarily become tiny, and therefore much weaker and easier to KO. *'Red Shell': A new item. Red-shelled Koopas don't fall off the edge like the Green-shelled Koopas. They just turn around and go the other direction and, if jumped on by Mario, the Koopa will be ejected from it's shell. The now-empty Red Shell can then be used as a weapon, either kicked at enemies or thrown at them. As a Smash item, when set in motion, the red shell will spin by itself on the ground and head towards the X-position of the nearest character on the stage for a short period of time, and characters hit by it will receive some damage and be knocked back. *'Super Mushroom': A new item based on the classic Super Mushroom power-up of many Mario games, starting from Super Mario Bros. onward. In many of its appearances, the Super Mushroom increases whoever grabs it in size and extends his life meter by 1. In Melee, touching it enlarges the character to make it bulkier and stronger for a duration of time. It looks nearly identical to its polar opposite, the Poison Mushroom, so if both items can appear in a match, it is hard for the player to tell what kind of mushroom it is when one of these two mushrooms appear, so grabbing it may be a risk. Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series